


Healing hug

by xVoodooChildx



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just wanted them to be happy, M/M, No Mamorus were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVoodooChildx/pseuds/xVoodooChildx
Summary: Mamoru needs to be healed and only Ryota is there.Ryota needs Mamoru to stop being so infuriatingly cute.
Relationships: Fujimura Mamoru/Sakuraba Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Healing hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I write for this fandom, but I really love this ship. So I had to contribute.
> 
> It may be OOC tho, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy~!

He sighed exasperatedly, placing down the fashion magazine he was trying to read while enjoying a peaceful day off. Not so peaceful, apparently.

"What do you want?"

Mamoru let out a squeak at being “caught”. He had been going around the sofa, getting closer to him without saying anything and then leaving again, as if he had changed his mind, for at least thirty minutes and it was getting on his nerves.

“I-I… Well…” The other man lowered his eyes and fidgeted in place. "I was wondering if you could… give me a hug."

He must have heard wrong...

"A What."

"A hug?"

"No." He deadpanned.

"Then, can I hug Ryota-kun?"

"No, definitely not."

Mamoru ended up whining, having recovered from his bashfulness in favor of behaving like the overgrown child he was.

"Pleaaase, Ryo-kun! I need to be healed!" 

"I don't care. Go ask Ken."

He pouted. "You know that Ken-kun and Ko-kun won't be here till late today."

"Such a shame…" he said nonchalantly, turning a page to continue with his fashion reading. But Mamoru didn’t seem to give up yet.

"Ryooo."

"What? You're bothering me."

"Please! I even made tea and cookies for you today!"

Ryota just raised a judgemental eyebrow and looked sideways at him, over the magazine.

"Ahaha… I made tea and helped baking!"

"Mamoru."

"...I watched Ko-kun preparing the cookies this morning…" he said, defeated. But, just as quickly, he regained his vigor on his quest for the hug. "But I did make the tea, just like Ryo-kun likes it."

"Hm… Well, that's true. It was an okay tea."

"I'm glad you liked it! Tea tastes better when it's made with love." Mamoru said excitedly, with conviction. A huge smile was plastered on his face.

Ryota clutched the magazine tighter, feeling the heat creeping up his neck. He wanted to hit that idiot for saying such embarrassing things without an ounce of shame. Or kiss him, whatever.

He huffed and looked sideways, willing the blush to stay away from his face.

But the silence from the other seemed a bit suspicious, after all his insistence. So he turned to look at the composer again and found him even closer to him, kneeling next to the sofa where Ryota was sitting, puppy eyes perfectly in place. He looked…

"Ridiculous." He said aloud, and returned to his reading again. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the words in the page, he was constantly distracted by the feeling of those irritating, hopeful eyes on him.

How could a grown man look so cute with such a pathetic expression?

He sighed, dropping the magazine on the couch next to him.

"Fine, but hurry up."

"A-ah, yes!!"

Ryota heard Mamoru scrambling up to his feet and hastily coming closer to him. As soon as he felt the couch dipping next to him, he was surprised by Mamoru's arms embracing his waist and his face buried in his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it surely was not an armful of Mamoru. The nerve of this guy, he might have to kill him afterwards.

Because of the needy koala attack, he didn't know where to put his hands, and after fumbling with it for a bit, he just let them rest atop the composer's shoulders. As if on cue, he felt the embrace tightening.

"Thank you."

The tiny whisper was barely heard in the spacious room, almost lost in the fabric of his shirt. But due to their positions, Ryota was able to hear it perfectly, and barely hummed in response.

However, he was actually hyperaware of him, of the warm feeling spreading between them due to their closeness. Of his own heart hammering uncontrollably at having heard his voice so relaxed and intimate that close to his ear. Of his own need to press the tip of his nose amidst those burgundy locks and caress his back for which his fingers tingled cravingly.

Of how weak he was becoming to this man.

"...Mamoru." He murmured, trying to keep his composure.

"Heh, sorry. It's just that Ryo-kun ended up being such an unexpected warm and cozy haven for this troubled soul. I was surprised."

"What do you mean 'surprised'?" He asked a bit annoyed and instead used his hands to press tightly his shoulders, pushing him away.

"It hurts, hurts~" The composer whined but complied, and detached himself from the hug. Despite that, he didn't move from the couch. He just lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his right cuff, a clear sign that he was still really troubled about something. "Um, Ryo-kun?"

"What now?"

"I really appreciate it, thank you." 

And before he could even open his mouth to answer, Mamoru leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

A disgustingly sweet kiss.

His eyes opened wide in surprise and his right hand went to touch his cheek, in that same place that tingled softly with the brief contact. Suddenly, he felt his face burning bright in embarrassment and a strangled noise crossed his lips.

"What the--" It took him a moment too long to come out of his shock, precious seconds in which the perpetrator of this crime called 'heart attack' had escaped out of his reach. But he wouldn't let him get away that easily.

Not after stirring the jumble of emotions in his chest that he had been trying so hard to ignore.

"Mamoru! Come back here!" He shouted menacingly at the other, jumping to his feet to hunt him down the corridor.

"Uwaah! I'm so sorry!!”

"I just want to pay you back."

“R-Ryo-kun, please don't kill meee!!"

“Be good and let me heal you.”

"Nooooo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Ryo just kissed the life out of him. (?)
> 
> Since English is not my first language, please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can correct them.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
